Alive
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: My name is Aisha. My mother and father are Rena and Raven, the couple in the new flat downstairs. When I was born, I was quite small for a baby, and I wasn't going to live, the doctors said. Rena refused to believe it and every night she prayed silently for my survival. Luckily, I did. We lived a happy life. But in a story like mine, something always gets broken. Me.


Alive

* * *

I never liked reality. It was too cold, too harsh for people like me. Because I was so cowardly, I ended up getting hurt, and that's probably why I'm lying in this hospital bed, dying. I kept listening to the beeping that echoed throughout the room and I shivered. Maybe it was just me, but it felt like it was slowing down..just like the rest of my body. My hands were shaking and my breath was becoming more and more labored. I was so tired, I just had to sleep. I wanted to sleep, it was the only thing my mind was telling me to do-sleep, and let the pain go away. So naturally, me being the coward I was, I followed my mind and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

My name is Aisha. My mother and father are Rena and Raven, the couple in the new flat downstairs. When I was born, I was quite small for a baby, and I wasn't going to live, the doctors said. Rena refused to believe it and every night she prayed silently for my survival. Luckily, I did. We lived a happy life. I was doing well in school, I had my best friend Ara and a boyfriend named Elsword, and everything seemed to be going nicely. In a story like mine, something always arrives to shatter that peaceful barrier I was living in. Ara and I were walking home from cramming at the library, and Ara and I were forced to take a short cut through an alleyway. Ara was grabbed from behind and stabbed in her side, and the absence of her shivering form at my side made me turn to find her pushed up against a wall and getting her stomach sliced in sloppy lines. I remember the life fading from Ara's eyes and her body slumping to the ground. I remember not being able to move when the assailant turned on me and sliced my forehead, hands, and stomach. My body was cold, numb, and bloody. I was tossed next to Ara and left to die on the winter night.

_So I'm to die like this? _I remember thinking. My eyes wandered to Ara's corpse, and her hand rose towards mine and her eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Ai-Aisha..where are..."

"I'm right here..Ara," I croaked out. Ara looked at me with a sad smile and her face became slick with her tears.

"I don't wanna die, Aisha.."

"Me neither," I said, tears swimming in my eyes. _Don't you dare cry, Aisha. Don't you freaking dare._

"It's..gonna be okay, right? Someone..someone'll find us.." Ara drifted off, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt her blood on her clothes stain mine. Her wounds were definitely deep, and her face was pale. No doubt mine was too, and I didn't mind. I was doing to die here, anyways. I weakly grabbed Ara's hand and squeezed it, getting a weak squeeze in return. The world began to spin around me and nausea crept up my throat as everything went black.

* * *

"Aisha! Aisha, honey, can you hear me?" The voice was so sweet and calm, it could only belong to one person.

"Mother..?" I groaned. "Mother, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetie. Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

I felt numb, I was shaking, and I felt like I was going to die. "Y-yeah..everywhere.." The tears I've been holding back so long began to fall down my face. "I don't wanna die, Mother.."

"You won't sweetie..you won't.." Mom just kept saying that to me, stroking my face. It hurt to even open my eyes.

"Is Aisha okay?" I heard a voice that could only be described as Elsword's. His hand gripped the one Mother wasn't holding, and I felt a few wet dots on my hands.

"What's wrong with her, doctor?" Mom said, keeping her hand clutched on mine.

"She's got some deep infected wounds, but she hopefully will survive. We'll do the best we can."

That was the last thing I heard before I was overtaken by sleep once more.

* * *

That's how I got to where I was now, I think. That's all I remember. I don't remember dying, my breath slowing to a stop, nurses and doctors rushing into the room, trying to revive me in vain. But I wasn't coming back. I think they knew that. But I didn't want to see my Mother's face like that again. I didn't want to see her so broken. So I let go. It was the only logical answer. But I don't remember going to Heaven, Hell, or becoming a ghost. I felt locked up, like I was in a cage. But oddly enough, I was comfortable there. And weirdly..I felt alive. I heard a voice, a single voice.

_I know him. I know him._

"Know who?" I asked back. My mind was shown Elsword, playing on his phone like usual.

"Eve, have a good day, alright?"

"Mother..?" I whispered.

"I know, Rena. Thank you."

_Eve..? Mother? Elsword? _

I was left with all of these questions and no answers. But I didn't care. Somehow I was alive again, and a different person. Eve, I guessed. And only one thing I was certain of-

I wasn't going to die again. That I make sure of.


End file.
